warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:.Cinderflight
Aquastream Here's your request! Let me know if you want anything changed!--Featherstorm9678 05:48, August 26, 2012 (UTC)Firnenrules9678 Hey, Ash, I was wondering if you could either make me a charart or maybe just tell me how. Thanks! Please just leave me a message on my talk page. Thanks much, Moondaisy2012 (talk) 22:22, August 29, 2012 (UTC)MoondaisyMoondaisy2012 (talk) 22:22, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Siggie Hey Ashy, I'm done your siggie =3 Here it is: AshyA guide to freedom What do you think? If you want anything changed, just leave a message on my talk page. :) Just let me know if it's good or not and then I'll tell you how to install it. 23:34, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Thank you so much. But i had some experience with graphics. It didn't take me that long to learn. I can try to teach you. I am not very good yet. Like i am still learning how to make tortishell and scars. i can somewhat do tabby. But which picture did you compliment on. Scourge or Featherpaw? Also if you want i can make you one. But as i told you before i am not so experienced yet. BluestarXOakheart (talk) 17:51, September 3, 2012 (UTC DO YOU LIKE IT?????? I LOVES IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! --Ashberry64212002 (talk) 20:11, September 6, 2012 (UTC)ASHBERRY64212002Ashberry64212002 (talk) 20:11, September 6, 2012 (UTC)-- Sorry >< Hey Ashy, sorry for not replying earlier, I was away for a while >< If you still want your siggie code, here's how to do it. Go to this page. I know it doesn't exist, but you have to create it. Copy the code, which I will paste here onto the page and publish it. The copy this code (I'll post it at the bottom) into the Signature box in your Preferences (located in the menu when you hover the cursor over your name in the top right hand corner of the page) and remember to check the box that says "I want to use wikitext in my signature." If you have any questions, just ask :) Hope this works. AshyA guide to freedom And this is the code you put in the box: 02:32, September 14, 2012 (UTC) You know Cinder, with the leader thing with 10 lives, that is incorrect. In Firestar's Quest, it says that Leafdapple's old life was stripped away and replaced with her new 9 lives. That happens to all leaders. :-) -- 22:12, September 24, 2012 (UTC) Image Theft Based on the report and the evidence of the report, I'm banning you for a month. Image theft is a very serious crime. Lying about creating an image that is not yours will not be tolerated on this wiki. During this time, please assess your actions in which got you this ban and learn from this experience. 17:44, October 21, 2012 (UTC) Signature Okay, sorry I couldn't contact you about this earlier. I just remembered you asked for a signature in chat. If you're still thinking about it, that's fine; contact me via my talk when you're ready. =) 14:49 Saturday December 1 2012 I'll get to it when I can. 22:31, December 6, 2012 (UTC) Enjoy, sorry it's late. 20:30, December 31, 2012 (UTC) Hey Raynah this is Cheyenne if u go on my page please check out my Tom Sawyer Wiki. See ya on Monday. Until then Keep calm and do Gangnam Style. -Cheyenne Kickinitkim (talk) 18:49, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Signature Please change your signature, as it violates the Signature Policy in purposely copying the style of the signature belonging to another user. You only modified the colors, and the style itself is not completely your own, since I created the signature for Silvereye1, as seen here. The Signature policy says: "Personalized signatures may never be used to impersonate another denizen of the Wiki. (In other words, do not purposely copy the style and color scheme of another user's signature, and by no means may you use another user's name instead of your own.)" --Starry 06:16, June 14, 2013 (UTC) Hey Cinder, It's Bright, could you give me the link to the elder chat den? ---- You're still my friend. Brightpatch (talk) 18:40, July 31, 2013 (UTC) Just Saying Hi! Hi I've seen you around the wiki, You seem really active in edits. Thats really cool. Hope to see you on the wiki soon! :) Your user page :) Aww, thanks! How do you do that thing? The whole friend thing? [[User:..Tiny|''' ~ Ti']][[User talk:..Tiny|'ny''']] 16:28, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Hey. I got caught in a ban on Hunger Live... 19:22, August 12, 2013 (UTC) Hey Text me back.Brightpatch (talk) 20:42, February 7, 2014 (UTC) Hey Its okay, Whats up?Brightpatch (talk) 15:53, February 10, 2014 (UTC) Hey just wanting to say hey and ask some questions um... im writing a fanfic do you mind if I put you in it? and can I add you on my friends list?Brightpatch (talk) 16:20, March 6, 2014 (UTC) Okay just want to be on the safe side. HEy do you have a facebook?Brightpatch (talk) 15:01, March 10, 2014 (UTC) Whats ur name?Brightpatch (talk) 03:05, March 19, 2014 (UTC) You are a person with a face? I just saw that and I think its funny :3 --✤Yellowfang ✡ I wished you'd been my son, Fireheart, but I could not have borne a cat like you. StarClan gave me Brokentail to teach me a lesson✤ 22:17, March 22, 2014 (UTC) Hey...whens the next time you'll be on chat ill just send you my facebook name?...Brightpatch (talk) 15:34, March 25, 2014 (UTC) I sent a request on Facebook...Brightpatch (talk) 15:37, May 5, 2014 (UTC) Hai Long time no talk dude! How's it going? Patch (talk) 19:22, January 16, 2015 (UTC) Hai Friend Hai what's up? Patch (talk) 20:39, January 22, 2015 (UTC)